Geoff, In bed?
by NerdGirl'x
Summary: After a lock in at the Aidensfield Arms, Geoff wakes up not only with a hangover, but also with Dawn at his side.Oscars about ready to shoot him but can Dawn convince him it was her idea. Hope rating T and the story in genrals ok x Finished! yay x
1. Chapter 1

Don't own, don't sue. 

"Are you coming for a drink Joe?" Don Weatherby asked. "First round is on me"

Joe mason nodded his head and replied "I have never been one to turn down a free pint"

Don nodded and then turned to Geoff Younger "How about you? I think you'll get your moneys worth, a free pint and eye candy if you know what I mean" Geoff laughed slightly, "yes, im coming". So together they walked out of the station and got into there motors. Well except Geoff who didn't have one and had to beg a lift off Don. When he did he started to wish he hadn't. "Oh Geoff, kiss me baby" said Weatherby trying to mimic Dawn. Geoff just sighed; he had heard it all before "don't give up your day job will you?" he replied. Don just laughed and pulled into the free parking space outside the Aidensfield Arms.

The Aidensfield Arms, like always was beaming with its warm, friendly glow. Joe, Don and Geoff pushed there way through the regular crowd to try and find there way to the bar. "Ill have three pints and whatever you're having please". Joe and Geoff sighed at the same time, typical Don. "Gina seemed to be thinking the same thing but she just smiled "very kind off you". She passed him three pints and poured some orange juice for herself. Joe and Geoff left Don to get a table. They knew the drill, they go in with him so it looks like he is just out for a pint with his mates, and then leave him at the bar to talk with Gina.

Just as they sat down Carol and Dawn appeared from nowhere and joined them at the table "Hi guys". Joe noticed Geoff's cheeks go bright red, they always did when he was near girls, he suddenly felt a pang of brotherly love "aw bless" he thought to himself. "So how you two lovely ladies doing this fine evening" Joe conversed. Carol and Dawn laughed. As Carol and Dawn answered the question and then recalled the days events, Joe kicked Geoff under the table and muttered under his breathe "say something". Geoff waited until a lull in the conversation and then shyly said "You look lovely tonight Dawn" He then dropped his head in embarrassment. Dawn didn't seem to notice Geoff's embarrassment and happily answered "oh thanks Geoff, I wasn't too sure about the top because….." she carried on talking abut her clothes, telling him where she got them from and how much they were. Carol and Joe smiled at each other, young love.

Four hours later and the pub was empty, the only people left at the bar was Dawn, Geoff and Peggy. Well Peggy wasn't exactly there; she had fallen asleep after 3 whiskeys. Earlier, Geoff and Dawn had briefly considered waking her up but decided they liked her better asleep. Geoff wasn't in any fit state of mind to consider anything now, he was drunk up to the eyeballs, and he could barley stand up. Dawn wasn't exactly sober herself; she had had a couple of baby shams and was a bit giggly. "Hey, hey I have an idea" she giggled. "But its mean". Geoff smiled and slurred "t-tell me" Dawn walked to the back of the bar and got a pen off the table. She then presented it to Geoff. "We could draw a mustache on Peggy" she whispered. Geoff burst out laughing, he made Dawn get the giggles too together they laughed there heads off until suddenly Dawn pulled Geoff close and started kissing him, if he was sober he would of gone bright red and pulled away but he wasn't. He put his arms around her waste and pulled her closer. It had seemed like an eternity before Dawn pulled away "bedroom" she whispered. Geoff nodded, he looked quite shell shocked, "just let me do one more thing first",


	2. Chapter 2

Im worried that some of the characters , mainly Geoff are 00C, please review to let me know

_Knock knock _"Dawn are you up yet?" Oscar Blaketon shouted impatiently he knocked on the door again "If you don't get a move on ill come in there" Geoff Younger moaned and begrudgingly opened his eyes. When he had gathered his bearings he realized he was not in his bedroom "what the…" He then felt Dawn stirring next to him, she seemed to be as confused as he was, they looked at each other "Geoff?" she asked. There was another knock on the door. "Im warning you Dawn" Oscar threatened. Dawn jumped out off bed shortly followed by Geoff "Buger" they said simultaneously. There was a mad rush of pulling pants and t-shirts on but they weren't quick enough the door opened and Oscar walked in "I warned you Dawn I said…" He stopped mid sentence only just realizing what he was seeing. Dawn was in a reveling night dress and Geoff was stood there with just his pants on. "Mr. Blaketon…" he started but he was interrupted. "Out!" Oscar shouted "Out!" Dawn started crying as Geoff shoved his shirt and shoes on "Oscar, please, its not..." but yet again Oscar was in no mood for explanations "I will speak to you when I get back" he shouted gesturing towards Dawn "but right now im going to see what Sergeant Miller thinks of all this" he grabbed Younger by the shoulder and dragged him down the stairs.

At the Police station

"Ow, ow, ow, ow" Geoff complained as Oscar dragged him to the main desk and hit the bell angrily. "Anyone but Don" Geoff thought to himself "anyone but Don". Joe Mason came to the desk and Geoff let out a sigh of relief. Joe opened his mouth to speak but Oscar got in there first "I would like to speak to Sergeant Miller please Mason" Joe looked from Geoff to Oscar with a look of confusion on his face "what's going ..." Oscars face grew a shade of red. Geoff half expected for steam to come out of his ears. "Mind your own business Mason, now is he in or not?" Joe hesitated, Miller was in, but he wasn't sure he should tell Oscar that "no" he lied "no he's not" Geoff gave him a slight smile, he knew Miller was in. Oscar let go of Younger and took at deep breathe and said as calmly as he could "Make sure he stays here, and ring me when miller gets back!" with that he left slamming the door behind him. "What was that about?" Joe asked. Geoff took a deep breathe and leaned against the desk "You don't want to Know!"


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for my reviews Becky and Skyee  this chapter has references in from the episodes the medium is the message. Hope you like

Two hours later and the whole of Aidensfield knew about the incident, well what was Geoff to expect? Oscar the gossip of the village had told anybody who would listen how a drunk copper took advantage of a mislead girl. The phones didn't stop ringing all day, All Joe and Alf could do is tell the people on the phone that it was all a misunderstanding while Geoff continued to slump further and further down in his chair. Of Corse by now Sergeant George Miller had heard too, the phone in his office was ringing all day too. It seemed Blaketon had finally done what he had always threatened to do, call his 'contacts'. He decided it was time to call Oscar in to have a word with him, hopefully they could sort all this out. He then called Younger into his office; he was hopping to have a private chat with him before Blaketon arrived, but as always, Oscar wasted no time and was there before they could even sit down.

The door slammed open and the old man stormed in, his face determined, his fists clenched. Geoff seemed to notice this too as he jumped to his feet, perhaps afraid of being hit. "About time!" Oscar shouted helping his self to a seat "where were you this morning" he asked glaring at Miller. "Here" he replied. Not that he thought it was any business of this nosey busy body. "Well how come when I came here this morning, Mason said you were out!" George had to restrain himself from smiling, he had an image in his mind of Joe swearing blind he wasn't there and just at that moment he would walk out of his office and say "morning Oscar" and then head out the door. "That has nothing to do with the reason you're here, now can you please tell me what's going on" He was quite pleased with his comeback short yet powerful, for a moment he thought that he had shut Oscar up, but it seemed he had just paused for breathe. "Ill tell you what's going on, your officer had too much to drink and took advantage of a young girl, he's just like his farther when he gets on the drink, can't handle it" Geoff who had being standing very quietly until now looked outraged "there is no reason to bring my farther into this!" Younger and Blaketon stood opposite other looking directly into each others eyes, to Geoff's surprised Oscar looked away first. "I want him out off the force!" he shouted. "If you don't fire him I will get your superior to do it, me and Williams are quite good friends!"

Miller opened his mouth to say something but the door slammed open and there Dawn stood, she had red patches under her eyes so it was obvious she had been crying a lot. "Go home Dawn" Oscar shouted "Go home". Dawn shook her head "Don fire him Sergeant Miller" she walked over to the desk "it was my idea, my fault" It was Oscars turn to shake his head "Don't protect him Dawn, he's not worth it!" Dawn seemed outraged at this idea, she walked up to Geoff and took hold of his hand "Oscar, I love him" Geoff gasped, he had waited all his life for someone to tell him that, the three magic words "I love you too Dawn" he replied

Just one more chapter to go now (gasp): O lol. If you have any suggestions for the next chapter I would be MORE than happy to hear them.


	4. Chapter 4

Last Chapter Sorry it took too long, I think I had writers block or whatever you call it lol. Thank you for my comments people x I hope this chapter does not disappoint.

Summary of what happened next….

Things were looking up for Geoff. Oscar had dropped all the charges and given a awkward, yet honest apology. Joe, Alf and even Don had started showing more respect towards him, not much though especially in Dons case. He teased Geoff even worse now he was actually going out with Dawn; he soon shut up though when Alf realized that if Don went out with Gina that would make Geoff his Nephew in law. The best thing though, was Dawn. His first real girlfriend. He loved her so much. He never got tired of holding her hand. Yes holding hands is as far as they had got since they had been going out, Dawn realized that when Geoff was sober he was really frigid, but she was fine with that, it was nice just to take things slow. Overall Geoff Younger had never been happier.

2 weeks later...

"Geoff get down here" Dawn screamed from downstairs. She hadn't been to well recently, she had been throwing up a lot and Gina decided it was time to call Carol in to check up on her. Geoff had decided to stay upstairs out off the way, he hated to admit it but Dawn had been a little moody lately. He ran down the stairs as fast as he could, and then traced Dawns voice to the back of the bar. "What's up?" he asked trying to catch his breathe back. He studied the faces of the people around him, they all looked mortified. "Dawn?" he whispered, hoping he didn't sound too frightened. "Geoff im not dying, relax!" Younger let out a sigh off relief. "Im pregnant"

**Buger**

The end 

Hope you like.

I might write a story about Dawns pregnancy and how Geoff takes to being a Daddy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
